


不敲门的绅士 / The Gentleman Who Does Not Knock on the Door

by luwangcai



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luwangcai/pseuds/luwangcai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>绅士在进入一栋房子之前是应该先敲门的，先生。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 《不敲门的绅士》正文

**Author's Note:**

> *有二设，吐便当的梗借鉴自小说《全金属狂潮》，感谢贺东招二

不敲门的绅士

 

 

一

 

Eggsy和Merlin在V-Day的第二天早上将地牢里的所有政要交给了前来接应的各国侍卫和保镖，随后出发去阿尔卑斯山脉与Lancelot会合。

 

毫无供给的Lancelot在雪山中跋涉五公里后，幸运地发现了一个豪华度假别墅。别墅里的异国帅哥滔滔不绝地劝说她留下来与他共度一周假期，然后私人直升飞机将会把她送到意大利、瑞士、德国、法国或奥地利的任何一个机场。

 

“蜜糖，到时候你想去哪儿直升机就送你去哪儿，你尽管说。”异国帅哥深情款款地诱哄。然后他的窗外出现一架豪华的CL600-1A11挑战者，在峡谷复杂的气流中垂直下降，精准地停在了狭小的直升机坪上。帅哥差点惊掉了下巴。

 

Lancelot欢快地冲上登机梯，回头抛了个飞吻。

 

“拯救世界的感觉真是太棒了！但你们到底在Valentine的山洞里做了什么？”她热情地拥抱了Eggsy和Merlin（后者忙着操纵飞机起飞，只能露出一脸忍耐的表情），迫不及待地问道。

 

“你可以看视频。”Eggsy兴奋地说，他也很想知道自己在镜头下表现如何。除非使用管理权限手动关闭，不然Kingsman眼镜的摄像系统永远是开启并联网的，而Merlin入侵山洞整个电脑系统之后，调取保存了所有监控资料，以备分析和存档。

 

“难道我们不应该讨论接下去Kingsman该怎么办吗？”Merlin提醒说。

 

两个年轻的同期生皱起了脸。

 

五秒钟后Merlin让步。“好吧，我想刚刚拯救世界的人是该有一些特权。”他把飞机设为自动驾驶模式，回到机舱，从自己的专用酒瓶中倒了一些威士忌。

 

Lancelot和Eggsy一声欢呼，扑向显示器。

 

“Merlin的枪法太神了！”

 

“天啊真想和Gazella打一架！”

 

“居然在山洞里用地对空炮弹吗？！”

 

“雨伞帅爆了Eggsy！”

 

“……这公主是怎么回事？”

 

看到最后，Lancelot满脸不忍卒睹。Merlin咳嗽了一声。

 

Eggsy挫败地向椅背上一靠：“如果我说我没和她上床，你会信吗？”

 

“你没和她上床？为什么？”

 

“我……我一直在想着另一个人。”

 

Lancelot惊讶地看着Eggsy。

 

“我不是James Bond，我做不到心里有一个人却上另一个人的床。所以那天晚上我们一直在喝酒聊天，她说天天出席慈善活动对摄相机镜头僵笑的生活实在是无趣极了。”

 

Lancelot和Merlin交换了一个猜疑的眼神。前者扬着眉毛不知道该嘲笑还是该安慰Eggsy；后者则想起早上瑞典公主离去时，带着无懈可击的笑容向Eggsy和他表示感谢，随后昂首领先走上专机的孤独背影。军需官唏嘘地喝了一口酒。

 

 

 

二

 

Harry消失第五个月。

 

Eggsy在一个风雨如晦的秋日凌晨醒来。

 

他花了两个月的时间在乌克兰执行一项秘密任务，昨天晚上刚刚回到伦敦，在大风裹挟着雨点撞击窗棂的声音中入睡。但疲累并未妨碍他被安保系统极为轻微的警报声吵醒。他伸手敲敲床沿，被刻意加高过的床架立刻无声无息地弹出一个抽屉——一个备用的小型武器库——结实防火的帆布绷架上固定着打火机式的手榴弹、装着消音器的手枪，淬毒的小型弓弩，能自动收束的陷阱绳结，还有一柄黑色长柄伞。

 

Eggsy毫不犹豫地拿起黑伞，翻身下床，悄悄地出了卧室。他藏身在二楼楼梯口探头出去，一个黑影，看身形是个身材高大的男人，已经进了门厅，关上了大门，正在摘帽子。

 

Eggsy抬起伞尖瞄准入侵者，握住伞柄一拉一转，“咔哒”一声旋出扳机。

 

“绅士在进入一栋房子之前是应该先敲门的，先生。”他冷冷地说。

 

入侵者从容不迫地脱下风衣，将其稳稳挂在衣帽架上，这才转过身来回答：“除非这位绅士是在进自己家门，先生。”

 

Eggsy的手臂立即软弱地垂了下来。

 

“Harry?”他不确定地说，使劲瞪着下方那个黑影，努力在窗外路灯的帮助下分辨出故人的轮廓。

 

黑影微微倾身，打开了门廊展示柜上一盏黄铜底座的古董小灯。温暖的光线渐渐亮起，映出一张久违的面容。

 

“还好我没忘了灯在哪里。”Harry说。灯光将他安详的笑容镀成金色。他更加清瘦，没有戴眼镜，但还是那个西装笔挺、风度翩翩的Harry。

 

他的Harry。

 

Eggsy倚住墙壁，胸中涌动着一百种情绪，口中一句话也说不出来。看清Harry的一刹那间他的眼里立刻充盈了泪水，以至于只能模糊地看到Harry一步步走上楼梯，停在自己面前，伸手轻轻握住自己的手臂，取下雨伞放到一旁。

 

“Eggsy。”

 

这声呼唤像个咒语把他唤醒。Eggsy 不知道自己到底是猛地投身了过去，还是把Harry猛地拉了过来，总之他狠狠撞入Harry的怀里，把对方抱得死紧。五个月来他又长高了一寸，现在快和 Harry一样高了，这令他不得不用一种扭曲的姿势把自己的脸埋入Harry的胸膛。他紧闭双眼，瘾君子似的抽噎着吸气，呼吸间都是Harry用惯的古龙水味道，清淡优雅的烟草木香，还带着一夜秋雨的甘凉。

 

Harry的双手扬在半空。一个彻头彻尾的绅士并不习惯和别人作如此亲密的接触。然而这个年轻人的意志比他的八哥犬更为执拗，他打定了主意不放手时，Harry恐怕只有动用武力才能脱身。

 

Harry轻叹一声，放松下来，搂住了Eggsy。

 

一分钟后Harry感到胸前像被Pickle先生舔过一样湿热，两分钟后他感到呼吸困难却抽不出领带，三分钟后他决定他需要一杯上好的威士忌。他伸手托住Eggsy，小心翼翼地挪向窗台下的酒柜，凭着特工丰富的盲操经验反手打开柜门，摸出自己的珍藏，在背后倒了半杯酒，拍拍怀里的年轻人：“Eggsy，你需要一杯威士忌吗？”

 

Eggsy 受惊一样松开Harry，低着头说：“要。”声音里有一丝羞恼。他不敢抬头，害怕一抬头就被Harry看出脸上的热度。天啊他可真是个蠢货，一开始他还能为自己辩护说，这个冲动的拥抱只不过是源于对Harry的思念，但这无法解释他竟然舍不得离开Harry的怀抱。他的脸触到的是Harry坚实的胸肌，他的手环住的是Harry瘦韧的腰部，他的鼻端萦绕着的是Harry淡雅的古龙香，他放不开Harry就像干渴了三个月的沙漠植物放不开一捧清凉的水。更糟的是，他已经硬了。

 

你面前的这个人把你从伦敦最泥泞的下层阶级中拉起，把你送进帝国最顶级的特务机构培训，像父亲一样关爱你，像导师一样指引你，像挚友一样照顾你，在他保释你的第二天就修改了遗嘱，把所有登记在他真名名下的财产包括这栋房子留给你，你父亲救了他一命他用余生偿还，而你却想搞他。

 

这简直是疯了。

 

但你还是想搞他。

 

这个念头像个粉红的氢气球一样拴在他的心上，试图把他往天上拉，尽管他的双脚如同踏入沼泽般不停下沉。Eggsy感到万分沮丧。

 

Harry倒出两杯酒，扫了Eggsy一眼，视线掠过对方睡裤裤裆。

 

“我们去楼下吧。我有五个月没有享受过纯正的威士忌了。”他不动声色地提议道。

 

 

 

三

 

Eggsy 很少使用楼下的餐厅。雕饰考究的樱桃木桌椅总能令他想起他和Harry共享的最后一顿早餐。那天早上Harry亲手烹饪英式早餐，为他详细解说绅士用餐礼仪并一一示范，他身上质地精良的勃艮第色丝绸晨袍飘然起伏，像在空中流动的葡萄酒泉般追随Harry优雅的动作。Eggsy只对自己一个人承认当时是因为看Harry看得出神，这才在后者演示如何用餐叉攻击敌人要害时被戳了个正着。

 

“所以说Valentine那一枪先击中的是防弹眼镜，然后子弹改变方向斜擦过你的额头？”Harry将生还经历大致描述一遍后，Eggsy开始提问。

 

Harry珍惜地从口袋中掏出他那镜架严重变形的眼镜，递给Eggsy。“而刚好我曾因为颅骨受伤，在额头植入过一块防弹钛板。”

 

Eggsy握着Harry的眼镜瞪大了眼睛。他从来没有听说过Harry受过这么严重的伤。

 

“二零零五年七月七日，伦敦爆炸事件。”Harry 用修长的食指点点自己额头，思绪飘到十年之前，“消息来得太晚，我在地铁车厢定位到一名恐怖分子的时候已经来不及阻止他激活炸弹装置。大英帝国的心脏一天之内发生了七起连环爆炸案，五十多条人命，一百多名伤者——这是二战北极行动以来大英情报史上最耻辱的失败。”他拨弄着酒杯，表情非常沉重。

 

Eggsy并未和Harry一起沉浸在对大英情报机构日薄西山的感叹中，而是仍然想着Harry的伤口。Eggsy很久之前就注意到Harry的额头上有一道浅浅的凹痕，现在他才知道那是Harry身上又一个死神之吻的遗泽。“那一定很疼。”他小声说。

 

Harry微笑了。“在总部地下病房醒过来的时候我觉得脑袋里装了个小型反应堆，一小时要呕吐三次，我咒骂出声的时候Merlin说'你会感谢我的'。我一会还真得去当面感谢他。”

 

Eggsy眨眨眼，心里有根小火柴被“呲啦”一下点亮了。“你还没有见过Merlin？”

 

“没有。”Harry柔和地说，“我想我最好先来见见你。你好吗？”

 

我想你想得都快疯了，Eggsy 想。然后他说：“我很好，我是说，裁缝店给了我一幢房子让我可以把妈和妹妹接出来，我妈向法院申请了隔离令和监护权，她们再也不用见我继父。Merlin 说我和Lancelot的训练还没结束，但最近我们已经可以单独出任务了，乌克兰的天气真是见鬼的冷。噢天啊，你回来了，Galahad怎么办？我可以还给你吗？”

 

“我们会修正这个问题的。”

 

“你现在……体力和心理上都恢复了吗？”Eggsy犹豫地问道，害怕这个问题会触痛Harry。

 

“肯塔基乡下的社区医院够简陋的，但我遇到技术很好的医生。”Harry简略地说。

 

Eggsy在心里的清单上打了个勾，明白Harry暂时不想谈这件事。“所以你一处理完就飞来伦敦了？”他故作轻快地问。

 

“是啊。本来想中途在裁缝店停一下，拿把伞挡挡雨，可我听说某人把所有的库存都搜刮干净了。”

 

Eggsy嘴角一翘，毫不脸红地泯了口酒，跟着思索起来：“等等，这么说的话，你之前就跟他们有联系了？”

 

Harry的指关节轻轻敲击桌面。“很高兴你终于发现了这一点，Eggsy。”

 

“……操。怪不得Lancelot昨天晚上对我说……”

 

Eggsy忽然在Harry探究的注视下住了口，他回想起昨夜——

 

 

*

 

“嘿Galahad，乌克兰克里米亚那位检察长怎么样？有瑞典公主漂亮吗？”他下了飞机赶回总部报到时，Lancelot这样问他。

 

“拜托Lancelot，我都快冻死了，还以为我是被派去征服列宁格勒呢。”Eggsy在平板电脑上匆匆填好书面报告，向那姑娘翻了个白眼。

 

“怕冷？你不是在伦敦土生土长的吗？“Lancelot嘻嘻哈哈笑了一阵，凑到他耳边：“你今晚要不要找个人暖床？我刚在夜店认识一个帅哥最近跟男朋友闹分手，急着找人过上一夜。”

 

还不等Eggsy回答，对着大屏幕敲敲打打的Merlin就插口表示Lancelot必须马上停止胡闹，她的“耳语”实在是太响了。接着Merlin把椅子转过来，上下打量Eggsy，看得他全身发毛。

 

“我真诚地建议你今天早点睡觉。”Merlin下结论说。

 

*

 

Eggsy终于明白Lancelot高中女生一样的咯咯傻笑和Merlin的庄重表情是何意味了。他告诫自己Lancelot说的话一定不能让Harry知道。

 

“你什么时候联系他们的？“

 

“两个月前。”

 

“两个月。“Eggsy重复，开始生气，“因为我第一次出个人任务，你们怕我搞砸，所以决定在我回来之前不告诉我你的消息？”

 

Harry点头。“我们别无选择。”

 

Eggsy 双手”砰“地一声拍在桌面上，站起来俯下身体直直地看着对面的Harry。“我在你们眼里是那么不可信吗？如果我死了呢？如果我死了，那我连你还在人世的消息都没收到，到最后都没能再见你一面，我是不是也别无选择？”这几个月来乌克兰成了酒水免费的轰趴现场，各路势力都派人过来分一杯羹，特工之间互相杀个把竞争对手实在是家常便饭。他先是在克里木半岛的古堡外差点被俄罗斯特务逼下悬崖，然后又在哈尔科夫音乐学院和追踪而来的共济会秘密成员打了个九死一生。虽然手脚俱全地回来，身上依然留着大块淤青和红肿。

 

年长的绅士脸色冷峻起来。“是的，Galahad，这是你的必经之路。对于Kingsman来说，任务为先，没有选择。”

 

这不公平。Eggsy怒目而视。

 

Kingsman没有公平可言。Harry神情自若。

 

寂静中只有风雨肆虐的声音。

 

 

 

四

 

在Harry 的目光下，Eggsy很快平静了心情。在理智上他明白Harry的想法是正确的，但在感情上，他简直无法接受Harry拖延了这么久才告知他生还的消息。天晓得他是如何思念Harry，那么多人前人后故作成熟的姿态，那么多训练室里精疲力竭的发泄，那么多噩梦连连终于失眠的夜晚……早一天知道Harry还活着，他就能早一天摆脱煎熬。

 

他想，Harry回到伦敦见的第一个人是我，我应该心怀感激，但是对我来说这还不够。这一点隐秘的心思，却显然不适合为人所知。

 

所以说，Harry是对的，他该死的永远是对的。

 

Eggsy刚决定开口道歉，仿佛看出了年轻人内心歉疚的Harry就放下酒杯，若无其事地说：”聊得差不多了，我想要使用一下楼上的洗手间，希望洗漱用品还是原先那个牌子。“他结束了奔波的旅途，也向Eggsy说明了自己的遭遇，现在他该刮胡子了。

 

“当然……呃……”Eggsy直起身体，感觉有些不确定。

 

“你需要一些时间清理吗？毕竟洗手间一直是你在用。”长者立即捕捉到年轻人语气的不自然，善意地发出了“洗手间里有用过的保险套也好蕾丝内裤也好就连一个性感妞也好你可以先上去收拾”的信号。

 

Eggsy迟疑了一会，自暴自弃地挥手：“没问题，上去吧。”

 

“不胜感激。”Harry欠身站起，走出餐厅，目光扫过屋子里一件件他精心挑选的家具和摆设。上楼的时候他评论道，“看起来一切都是我走之前的样子。”

 

Eggsy低着头跟在Harry身后，敷衍地哼唧了两声表示回答。

 

这栋房子主卧正中间的大床造型古典，弧度舒适的床头被色彩富丽的厚重丝绒所覆盖，其下是柔软而富有弹性的海绵，令人几乎一靠上去就能睡着。床上放着两套埃及棉寝具。一套有些凌乱，当然属于Eggsy，另一套整整齐齐，看着像是当初Harry离开前所使用的。年长的绅士不禁挑起眉毛，向年轻人投去询问的眼神。

 

Eggsy抑制住捂脸的冲动，尽量表现得视若无睹：”Harry，你不是要使用洗手间吗？“

 

Harry无言地走进洗手间。台上摆着两套洗漱用品，Harry钟爱的牌子，一模一样的规格。两个白色牙杯里的牙刷靠在一起，一只刷毛上残留着水光，一只看上去完全干燥。Harry的视线在镜中和Eggsy的相遇，再次挑了挑眉。

 

Eggsy大步迈过去，一把抓起他的牙刷。”洗手间。随便使用。”他嘟囔道。

 

Harry没有说话，绕过Eggsy打开了更衣室的柜门。上百套质地上乘、剪裁优良的衣物在左右衣柜中延伸开去，从睡衣晨袍到衬衫网球衫再到西装大衣，开放式的格架上则是从鞋到帽子到包等各类物品，左右两边完全对称，如同镜面效果，整齐得令人心生愉悦。但以Harry过人的眼力，很快就分辨出右边有些衣物的尺寸比左边要小一些，说明两边的衣物不属于同一位主人。他随手拉开左边一个抽屉，拈起一条亚麻方巾，上面果不其然地绣着“H.H.”——Harry Hart的英文缩写。

 

Eggsy看看方巾，看看Harry。内心深处的秘密已经暴露，他反而感到一阵如释重负。

 

Harry表情严肃。为了凸显服装效果，更衣室的灯光效果设计得十分科学。一束LED灯光正面照着Harry的脸，这令他皱拢的眉头和责备的眼神更具有威慑力。他沉稳地开口说：“你在培训课程上学过心理学，念旧是不敢面对现实的表现。”

 

“是的。”Eggsy 逼迫自己直视Harry。他在培训课上学到这一段时，还不免带着些许怨恨，回想母亲失去丈夫后终日以泪洗面，最后浑浑噩噩地嫁给黑帮小头目的行为是多么软弱不堪。而他当时没想到的是，几个月后轮到自己验证遗传学的强大力量，像母亲缅怀父亲一样开始缅怀Harry。

 

“你搬进我的房子，保留了一切我使用过的东西。我假设你想和记忆中的我一起生活。”Harry继续陈述。

 

“没错。”Eggsy喃喃说。他满心愧疚，快要被这种令人绝望的压力击垮。思念这个人是多么容易，面对这个人又是多么困难。

 

Harry站在那里，仪态无可挑剔，表情高深莫测。Eggsy感到自己又回到了刚见到Harry的样子，一个没有前途的东区小混混，是不可能和一位西区的贵族绅士过从甚密的。他想他应该转身下楼，把房间留给Harry。

 

Harry叹了口气。

 

“那么你是准备站在那里眨眼一整天，还是现在就过来吻我？”

 

 

 

五

 

Eggsy呆滞了几秒，颤抖地问：“你在跟谁说话？”他扭头看看背后，确认房间里是否还有第三个人。

 

“别犯傻了，Eggsy。”Harry平静地回答。

 

脚下的沼泽消失了。Eggsy好像真的被粉红色的氢气球带入了云端，这次他连脚都不知道去了哪里，飘飘浮浮地向Harry挪过去。他们之间距离缩小到一码，半码，一英尺，他停了一下，又鼓起勇气跨上半步，在离Harry半英尺开处站稳，咽了一下口水。

 

“好孩子。”Harry说，然后低头吻了他。

 

随便吧，Eggsy想。他丢开牙刷，伸手过去托住Harry的后脑把吻加深。Harry半搂住他，慢慢把他推向衣柜深处——属于哈利的那一边。Eggsy发现自己陷入一打白衬衫里，凉滑柔软的布料散发出Harry独特的气息，从四面八方触碰着他，挤压着他。他激动得全身发软。

 

Eggsy的肺快要爆炸时，Harry结束了亲吻，把Eggsy从衣柜里解救出来。

 

“感觉如何？”Harry问。

 

“天，我以前怎么没想到在这里打个手枪。”Eggsy脱口而出。他懊恼地看着Harry的衣柜，感到过去几个月他在某种意义上荒废了人生。

 

“有我在就想都别想。”Harry把Eggsy拉出更衣室，他还是很宝贝他那些漂亮衣服的。

 

前任Galahad 和现任Galahad路过洗手间的时候接了第二个吻，嘴唇和嘴唇左征右讨，牙齿和牙齿短兵相接，舌头和舌头百战无前。Harry不紧不慢地摘下领带，解开衬衫领口的纽扣，再取下袖扣，同时还能把Eggsy吻得头晕目眩。Eggsy早就对Harry那张形状优美、厚薄适中、擅长一本正经地出语惊人的嘴唇印象深刻，现在他总算见识到了它的另一个用途——展现圣杯之王所应掌握的高超吻技。

 

这个吻缓慢而激烈，像个悠长响亮的号角。两位骑士开始探索彼此，征服彼此。Eggsy 的手伸进Harry的西装内急切地揉捏， Harry的手在Eggsy的白色短T上轻巧地流连。Eggsy再一次如愿以偿地摸到了Harry，而且他能够摸得更久。曾在乌克兰转战四方的他已经有了足够的经验，能分辨出Harry虽然不是肌肉型的体格，身体里却潜伏着极为惊人的力量。

 

Eggsy 左手在Harry胸前移动，右手悄悄垂下，沿着对方贴服的西裤滑向其身后的隐秘地带。还不等手指到位，Harry就在他唇上咬了一口，反手抓住他的手腕一送一抖，脚闪电般地一勾，Eggsy顿时肩头剧痛，身不由己地旋转了180度，半跪在洗手台前，一条手臂背在身后，另一条手臂压在身前，无法移动分毫。

 

“耐心，年轻人。”Harry好整以暇地说。

 

冰凉的台面让Eggsy清醒了些许。他斜着眼向上瞥，看到镜子里的Harry仅用一只手就轻轻松松地把自己压制得动弹不得，只好悲叹出声：“你怎么知道我右肩有伤使不出力气？”

 

“我在来的路上看了你的任务报告。”

 

“……当然了。”Eggsy寻思自己又问了个蠢问题。Kingsman出具的任务报告都要求附带一份详细的伤情描述和医疗诊断书。可恶的Merlin，肯定是一收到报告就转发给了 Harry。他略一挣扎，Harry的手立刻压了上来。“放开我，Harry，这很疼。“Eggsy夸张地叫道。

 

Harry马上收敛了动作，不过仍然保持了限制Eggsy转身站起的最低力度。他透过镜子，居高临下地和Eggsy对视，眼中露出深沉狡黠的笑意。

 

“亲爱的Eggsy，我会让你上我的，在你学会怎么取悦我之后。”

 

Harry俯下身，用Eggsy所知的最色情的方式吻上他的耳朵和后颈。

 

 

 

六

 

Eggsy 原本认为，如今的自己即便称不上身经百战的花花公子，也绝对算不得初尝人事的青涩小鬼。在伦敦东区乌烟瘴气的公立学校，不思进取的学生糊弄功课、戏弄老师，也在所有你能想到的地方交易毒品、交换体液。小流氓们满大街闲逛闹事也好，躲起来吸吸毒上上床也好，鉴于那部臭名昭著的未成年人保护法，社区里没有任何警察愿意出手管束自讨苦吃。除了记得不能把女孩的肚子搞大，Eggsy可谓百无禁忌。

 

Kingsman全方位、高强度的特工培训更不会漏下这一部分。编写教材的几位可敬的先生和女士，似乎要跟MI6那帮种马00X较劲似的，从人体生理构造的基础理论到BDSM角色扮演的社会实践都教授得巨细靡遗，誓将未来的骑士们培养成一个个性爱大师。在此期间，Eggsy的性体验从依循本能的解决冲动上升为游刃有余地调情猎艳，完成了从野兽派到立体派的重大转变。

 

可是这个世界上没有一本书、一节课、一个学校能教会你，和真心恋慕的人做爱是什么感觉。

 

技巧让位于天然的吸引力，经验让位于深切的亲昵感。他们用唇齿舔咬，用手掌爱抚，用阴茎磨蹭。他们的身体不再是杀人工具，也不再是性武器，他们之间的性是因为彼此相爱所以自然生发。

 

Eggsy 恍惚地仰倒在床上，Harry沾满润滑油的手指每在他体内移动分毫，他就跟着发出热情的呻吟。一开始的扩张非常困难，因为他的身体已被训练得非常警觉，会比常人更下意识地排斥体内的异物。Harry用可怕的耐心一点点消解着防线，加到两根手指之后Eggsy难耐地弓起背脊摩擦床单，一把揪住Harry的领子。

 

“Harry，你马上给我进来！”

 

Eggsy要求道。他全身赤裸，阴茎坚挺，后庭快要空虚至死，Harry却只脱了一件西装。若不是Harry鬓边有一丛卷发散落下来半覆盖住他动情的眉眼，你几乎要错以为这位文雅的先生只是伏案工作了一整天，以至于衬衫有些褶皱。

 

“还不够，Eggsy。”Harry坚持加入第三根手指，令他身体一僵，顿时说不出话来。

 

等到三根手指在Eggsy身后进出自如，Harry终于抽回手，对括约肌的柔软程度表示满意。Eggsy热切地注视Harry脱下衣物露出修长柔韧的身体，吹了一声响亮的口哨。Harry从裤袋里摸出一枚保险套，一边回视Eggsy一边用牙齿咬开包装，眼神中露骨的挑逗把Eggsy的小小调戏之心击得粉碎。

 

“我不知道Kingsman的随身装备还包括套子。”

 

“你不知道的还有很多。”Harry发出低沉悦耳的笑声，覆身上来。

 

Eggsy感到一个坚硬滑腻的物体抵住了自己，后穴不禁微微抽搐。漫长的前戏令他期待得全身发疼。

 

“我可以吗，Eggsy？”Harry轻柔的耳语唤起Eggsy一阵战栗。

 

“哦上帝，可以，一千个可以。”

 

他们都无法再等下去。Harry挺身缓缓进来的时候，Eggsy感觉内心被一并填满了。他们的手自发地找到彼此，十指紧紧相扣。大床微微摆动起来。Eggsy扬起脖子，深深喘息，比V-Day还要鲜艳辉煌的烟花沿着他的血管一路轰轰烈烈地爆炸，令他几乎忘了时间和空间。

 

谬论折堕真理，耽欲悖逆明德，缅思衍射未来，臆想交构现实。被一枪爆头的Harry起死回生，踏夜而来，用最为性感迷人的姿态将Eggsy带入最为荒诞迷乱的梦境。Eggsy全身无处不在燃烧。Harry的津液是乙醚，Harry的气息是喷枪，Harry的肌肤是硝化纤维。这张床是条烈焰焚烧的虚舟，载着他们在欲望深渊的边缘摇摇欲坠。

 

耶稣基督，这可真是超现实主义。Eggsy用最后一丝理智想。

 

 

 

七

 

第二天早晨雨过天晴，是伦敦秋日里难得的好天气。Eggsy被一对斑尾林鸽吵醒，它们停在卧室的窗台上，一边为彼此梳理羽毛，一边咕咕地交谈。Eggsy深吸一口气，跳下了床。那对鸽子瞥到他的身影，当即扑棱着翅膀双双飞远。

 

他的下身略微有一些不适，但完全不妨碍行动。Harry做爱时动作极为温柔克制，连Eggsy之前出任务所受的伤都小心避开了。

 

Eggsy昨夜踢散的便鞋整齐地摆在床下，扶手椅上斜挂着一件晨袍。和五个月前的那个早晨一样，楼下传来轻微的锅碗碰撞声，炒鸡蛋和煎香肠的香味渐渐浓郁。

 

Eggsy发现他的牙刷安然无恙地回到了杯子里，和Harry的并排着。他怀着雀跃的心情匆匆洗漱，在厨房里找到Harry。樱桃木餐桌上布放着银光闪闪的刀叉，一壶醇厚的英式早餐茶冒着热气。Harry穿着勃艮第色的晨袍站在桌前，利落而不失优雅地铲起煎锅里的食物，码在饰有金属边的骨瓷餐盘中。这画面是如此熟悉，让他心头涌动愉悦。整栋房子在Harry归来后就像是反复播放的伴奏带终于加入歌声成为完整的歌曲一样，重新拥有了灵魂。

 

Eggsy站在厨房门口，含着眼泪微笑起来。

 

Harry倒出两杯红茶注入牛奶，随口问道：“在想什么？”

 

Eggsy眨眨眼睛。“我在想从今天开始我将成为一个犹太教黑人，在部队的堕胎诊所工作，有个信天主教的男妓作为婚外情的对象。“

 

他们交换了一个促狭的眼神。Harry向餐桌方向歪歪头：“过来，小撒旦。”

 

Eggsy乖乖过去，得到一个饱含爱意的亲吻。温热的躯体靠在一起，清爽的牙膏味在唇间弥散。一开始这只是个温和的早安吻，而两个人渐渐欲罢不能。

 

Eggsy正在琢磨厨房的枫木橱柜是否经得住Harry的重量，餐桌上的黑色平板像是要打消他主意似的，“叮铃”一声，亮了起来。

 

“早上好，Harry和Eggsy。我确信你们度过了一个愉快的晚上。”Merlin用他那浓重的苏格兰口音招呼道。

 

“总是这么坏人兴致，哈？”Eggsy明知Merlin现在看不见，还是匆匆拉好Harry的晨袍，翻了个白眼。

 

Harry靠着Eggsy，懒洋洋地回答：“早上好，Merlin。有什么可以效劳的？”

 

“只是一个小小的提醒。总部定于今天0930举行Kingsman远程圆桌会议，此会由我代理Arther主持，内容是讨论Harry有关V-Day的报告。根据伦敦交通状况，接你们的车将在十五分钟后到达。“

 

“你打算怎么处理Harry？“Eggsy皱眉说。

 

“前任Galahad是Kingsman的宝贵资产。提醒完毕，无论你们之前在干什么，现在可以继续了。”Merlin作了简要说明之后迅速下线。

 

“十五分钟根本不够用！”Eggsy一头撞上Harry肩膀，大声叹气。

 

Harry笑出声音，捏捏Eggsy的脸，把他推到椅子上坐下：“早餐要凉了。”

 

他们抓紧时间吃完早餐，上楼整理装束。

 

更衣室里，前Galahad和现Galahad一左一右打开衣柜，不约而同地选择了白衬衫和黑西装。他们一起穿上黑色皮鞋，戴上玫瑰金表，打好条纹领带，将图章戒滑入右手小指，再一人拿上一把黑伞。整装完毕，两位西装革履的绅士在更衣镜对视了一眼。

 

“看起来很不错，Eggsy。“Harry为Eggsy戴上玳瑁眼镜。他终于亲眼看见Eggsy身穿Kingsman正装的样子，满脸欣慰。

 

“感觉也很不错，Harry。“Eggsy向Harry露出大大的笑容。

 

一声喇叭鸣响中，他们并肩下楼。Eggsy抢前一步打开车门，向Harry做了个标准的邀请手势。Harry则似笑非笑地看了他一眼，低头上车，Eggsy跟在他后面。黑车启动引擎，向萨维尔街开去。

 

在他们头顶，阳光破云而出，千万道光束从天而降，犹如裁缝店里垂荡着的一匹匹华丽耀目的丝缎，装饰了这座古老又现代的伦敦城。

 

 

 

 

注：

 

*搭载Merlin和Eggsy前往山洞的飞机，型号全名为CL600-1A11  Canadair Challenger CL600-1A11 VTOL，我在一个专门介绍电影飞机的英文页面上查到。制造年份为1982，因为安装了特殊动力技术，所以能够垂直起降。（来源：http://impdb.org/index.php?title=Kingsman:_The_Secret_Service）

 

*野兽派、立体派和超现实主义都是西方绘画艺术风格，这里只是借用一下概念，并没有想要比较高下的意思。

 

 

 


	2. 番外·生长

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他的男孩终于长成一株生机无限的参天大树。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Harry视角
> 
> *此文又名《通往天堂的倒计时》【并不】  
> 或《一颗心的沦亡》【并不】  
> 或《园林绿化苗木培育与施工实用技术》【并不】
> 
> *章节名没有错，请放心看。

十一

 

“你叫什么名字？”

 

“Eggsy。”

 

“你好，Eggsy。”Harry握着那个Kingsman的英勇勋章，用拇指摩挲一下Lee去世的日期，拉起小男孩的手把勋章珍重地放在上面，“保护好它，也保护好你妈妈，好吗？”

 

Eggsy的手像只熟睡的雏鸟，安稳地蜷伏在Harry长满枪茧的掌心。母亲的哭泣令小男孩感到困惑和压抑。他对这个表情肃穆的陌生人懵懂地点点头，清透的眼珠如同冬去春来生发于旷野的第一茬嫩叶。

 

Lee的妻子仍然捂着脸沉浸在悲痛中，一点也不关心Harry和她儿子在聊什么。她看上去实在是个意志软弱的女人。Harry握了握男孩的小肩膀，怀着满心担忧走出了这个家门，很快融入了茫茫的夜色。

 

他希望Eggsy永远不需要用到这个徽章。

 

 

 

十

 

来接Harry的车驶出机场不久，Kingsman的专用线路就发出通讯要求，向他传输了一段音频。沉默的车厢里，一个大舌头的黑人口音得意洋洋地聒噪着。这是Lancelot生前最后一次任务的录音。

 

这实在是情绪化的一天。他共事十七年的同僚在任务中以惨烈的方式殉职身亡。哀悼仪式之后，Harry就其继任人选的出身问题和Arthur又进行了一场不愉快的争论。Harry踏进总部之时，那杯拿破仑时期的白兰地还在他胃里阴郁地燃烧。

 

Merlin已经先行一步，坐在他那管风琴一般气势恢宏的主控室里。大大小小的屏幕、体积惊人的主机和错综复杂的线缆围绕着他，各种颜色的指示灯和窗口以不同的频率闪烁跳跃着。魔法师安坐其中，仿佛正在指挥一曲繁浩盛大的无声乐章。

 

“有什么新闻吗？”

 

“有。你的男孩有麻烦了。”Merlin知道Harry想问什么。十七年来，Harry外出任务期间总是请他代为掌握Eggsy的动向。

 

“这可不是什么新闻了，Merlin。”Harry闷闷地回应，拖过一把椅子在Merlin身边坐下，“又出了什么事？”

 

“跟两个朋友在Black Prince酒吧外偷了小混混的车，在晚高峰的时间沿着A202一路开过沃克苏尔桥。警车足足追出三公里，才在一条后巷里把车逼停。你猜接下去发生了什么？他赶朋友下车，一脚油门，把警车撞得稀烂。”Merlin一边说，一边给他看现场照片。

 

Harry立刻发现问题。“荒谬。两辆车明明都是车头毁损，你是不是漏掉了什么？”

 

Merlin平静的脸上终于露出被逗乐了的表情。“他是倒着开的，Galahad，倒着开！”军需官声调上扬，流露出难得的激赏。

 

“……这小子。”

 

Merlin调出监控录像，以便Harry通过大屏幕从各个角度欣赏昨夜惊险刺激的追车场面。

 

“偷窃、拒捕、袭警、包庇同伙，警察气疯了。这孩子可能得判上几年。”

 

“确实。”Harry疲倦地附和。

 

“你不觉得Eggsy需要一点帮助吗？监狱会毁了他。请个律师再花上一笔钱，把他保释出来，你自己甚至都不需要出面。”

 

Harry摇头。“什么时候才能到头呢？（To what end?）你看看他的犯罪记录，我不可能一次次充当救世主。我所能提供的、能真正把他拔出来的只有一条路，而你我都十分清楚他父亲为了这条路付出了什么代价。如果他决定不打那个电话，我就不能擅自出现，毁了他的生活。”

 

既然Harry在多年之前就声言Lee Unwin的身后事由他个人全权处理，Merlin自然尊重Harry的意见，何况他无法不同意Harry审慎的态度。

 

他把追车录像关掉，键入新的指令，呼出一个实时监控摄像。摄像画面显示的是警察局的审讯室，一位高高瘦瘦的警察正在对Eggsy威逼恐吓，Eggsy针锋相对，要求行使公民权利打电话请律师。僵持一阵后，警察无可奈何，泄愤似的撕毁了认罪声明走了出去，留下Eggsy仰面靠在椅子上，明白自己陷入了绝境。他慢慢抬手伸向领口。

 

Harry眼前似乎又出现了四岁男孩握着勋章的幼小身影。

 

他内心一阵翻涌，断然站起身。“Merlin，帮我个忙。如果他拨了那个号码，就启动程序把他保释出来。”

 

“你去哪？”

 

“去那个该死的警察局门口等他！”

 

“如果他不拨那个电话呢？”

 

Harry停住了脚步。“那我只好继续远远地看着他。”他头也不回地说，快步走出主控室。

 

 

 

九

 

Harry让Eggsy带他去能交谈的酒吧，坐下来试探了Eggsy几句，立即被粗鲁地呛了回来。

 

刚刚逃过牢狱之灾的Eggsy看上去乱糟糟的，就像是一株快要冻死的小树苗，支楞着枯枝残叶企图对抗整个世界。唯一值得安慰的是他仍然抱有证明自己的强烈意愿，Harry感觉自己分裂成一前一后两个人，坐在前面的Harry忍受着年轻人的出言无状和拒人千里，站在后面的Harry则满心怜惜，很想过去摸摸他的头，再给他一个紧紧的拥抱。Harry渴望提供帮助，但前提是这个暴躁的小家伙得放松下来学着相信他。

 

他正在考虑作进一步尝试，酒吧门口就走进几个年轻人，指着Eggsy大呼小叫并满怀敌意地围住了他们的桌子。

 

“你真的该走了。”

 

Eggsy终于流露出心底的善意，连连劝说Harry以免把他牵扯进来。Harry想了一下，放下酒杯假意离开，好奇Eggsy一个人打算如何对付六个前来寻衅的小混混。

 

不过他很快就不用担心这件事了。Harry走到门口时，一个嘲弄的声音在他背后响起：“如果你想另找一个男妓，他们就在史密斯街的街角。”小混混们肆无忌惮地放声而笑，好像Eggsy是红灯区卖弄姿色的小骚货，正在和Harry谈包夜的价钱。

 

Harry暴怒。天杀的，没有人能在他面前这么说他自己，更没有人能在他面前这么说Eggsy。他重重关上酒吧门，决心要给这滩该受诅咒的臭狗屎好好上他妈的一课。

 

礼仪101在一分钟内结束。Harry跨过地上七歪八倒的昏迷人体，回到座位上呼出一口浊气，喝完了他的黑啤。Eggsy目眩神迷地看着他。那双眼睛是如此的青翠明亮，显得男孩整个人都生机焕发起来。

 

信任问题似乎不难解决了。在这情绪化的一天里，Harry的心情终于开始愉快。

 

 

 

八

 

“你看过《颠倒乾坤》这部电影吗？”Harry站在裁缝店更衣室的镜子前问道。

 

“没有。”

 

“《妮基塔》呢？”

 

Eggsy摇头。

 

“《窈窕淑女》？”

 

Eggsy一脸困惑。

 

Harry耐心解释：“我想说的是，没能含着银汤勺出生使你落到了某种困境，但你何必留在原地？如果你准备好适应和学习，你就可以脱胎换骨。”

 

这回Eggsy明白了。“对，就像《风月俏佳人》！”他天真地说，目光炽烈地看着Harry。

 

Harry欲言又止，不知为何他的脑海中忽然出现一个香艳的场面：年轻人一丝不挂，仅在颈中搭着一条墨绿色的丝质领带，仰卧在漆黑的三角钢琴上。他赤裸的身躯在昏沉暧昧的夜色中浮光闪耀，暗金色的睫毛衬托出一双璀璨的眼眸，如同高空俯瞰之下云雾缭绕的湖区，浓缩成变幻莫测、姿态万千的一抹绿意。那条领带并未打结，而是松松地绕过他的脖颈，从他厚实坚挺的胸膛蜿蜒到平坦光滑的小腹。较长的一端消失在他结实紧致的大腿之间，意有所指地将视线带入那不可言说的禁地。

 

Harry的下腹骤然一热，顿时忘了自己想说什么。这阵突如其来的绮思将他几乎所有神智席卷一空，他不得不垂下目光以掩饰自己的失态。

 

该死，Harry想，我似乎有个小麻烦。

 

 

 

七

 

未受邀请的Eggsy打开病房门，牵着他的八哥犬精神抖擞地走进来。

 

“我听到敲门声了吗？”Harry第一百零一次提醒，唇角早早露出纵容的微笑。

 

JB越过Eggsy挺拔的身躯吠叫起来。它从巴掌大的幼犬长成了一条体型标准的巴哥。 Eggsy放任他的狗对着Harry吠了几声，才命令它安静坐好，向Harry得意地呲牙而笑。Harry先前就注意到，Eggsy尽管在Merlin和其他教官面前总是尽量循规蹈矩，却对打破Harry的规矩、挑战他的底线一直抱有强烈的兴趣。不得不承认，他其实有时候很喜欢男孩给的特殊待遇。

 

Eggsy离开以后Merlin在旁冷不丁地开口：“你喜欢Eggsy。”

 

“废话。我看着他长大的。”Harry说。

 

“Eggsy也喜欢你。你是没看到你昏迷的时候他看你的眼神。我叫他好好训练考试，好让你为他骄傲——他的综合排名已经是第一了。”

 

Harry脸色平淡，随口找了个理由。“他之前一直过得很寂寞，Merlin。没有人在乎他。”

 

军需官看上去若有所思。

 

Harry转身避开Merlin的目光，毫无必要地在脸上多抹了一层乳液。长此以往，这位洞察力惊人的同僚终将看穿他内心的秘密。

 

 

 

六

 

火车带着隆隆声响在隧道里呼啸而过，仿佛碾压在Harry心上。

 

“恭喜。真他妈棒极了。”他带着满手冷汗走到站台边缘，平静地说。

 

Eggsy醒悟过来，露出一脸虚弱的狂喜。Harry内心也是同样的感受。他小心地割开绳索，拉起男孩紧紧拥抱了他。

 

他把Eggsy带回家，和他度过完整的二十四个小时——完美的二十四个小时。再久一点他就忍不住要亲吻他的男孩了。是的，也许他会的，在男孩通过最后一个测试成为Kingsman之后。

 

 

 

五

 

“我得说一个姑娘都比他有种。Galahad, 你的眼光真的有待提高。”

 

Harry未曾预料他会接到Arthur的联络。Arthur毫不留情地说明，他所推荐的候选人因为拒绝向自己的狗开枪，从而失去了竞争Lancelot 的资格。而且这位前候选人被勒令回家时居然偷了店门口的车，鉴于这样的表现，Arthur也不准备考虑将他招募进Kingsman的支援部门。

 

抛弃你的平等出身论吧。Arthur的语气冰冷而嘲讽，显然非常享受亲自打来电话奚落Harry这件事。

 

Harry的心沉了下去。他没有心思和Arthur争论，匆匆掐断联络寻找Eggsy，及时把那个一回家就去找继父干架的混小子弄了回来。

 

“你将人生中最大的机会弃之敝履，就为一条该死的狗。”Harry的语气在他看到年轻人愤愤的表情后更加郁怒。

 

换回街头混混装束的年轻人似乎也找回了昔日的粗鄙无文和桀骜不驯，瞪着眼睛不甘示弱地回敬：“你向狗开枪，就为获得这个该死的工作！”

 

Harry恨不得举起平板把这个蠢主意从他脑袋里敲出来。“那是空弹，Eggsy……他妈的空弹！”他再也忍耐不住，爆了一句粗口，“极限必须被测试。Kingsman必须确保有能力为了拯救一条生命而放弃另一条。”

 

“所以你犯错以后我爸为了拯救你而放弃了他自己的生命？”Eggsy的话像一根长矛把他钉在原地。

 

过了一会，Harry才找到自己的声音。“……难道你看不出我做的所有事都是为了试着补偿他吗？”

 

年轻人沉默了。

 

不，不止是为了Lee，Harry在心里默默补充，我也是为了你。在你打了那个电话之后，我就对你负有了不可脱卸的责任。

 

Eggsy 看上去开始有点儿惊慌。Harry想自己的表情肯定吓到了对方，但他无法控制自己。他头痛欲裂，失望透顶，酸楚的泪水涌入眼眶。他深深地看着男孩，想一直看到对方心里去。长久以来他把他慢慢滋长的心思隐藏在“补偿Lee”这件事的背后，然而图穷匕见之前，他们就将曲终人散。Eggsy，现在我该把你怎么办？眼看着你重新回到贫民区做一个小混混，埋葬这段经历从此绝口不提？我继续走遍每一个阴暗的角落，只有在任务间隙躲在摄像头后面远远地窥视你？而我们……我们就这样功亏一篑，彼此的人生再无交集？

 

你按不下扳机，承受不起失去，那么我也只好接受这个后果。

 

Harry的眼镜忽然发出信号。Merlin从总部传来了Valentine的目标：South Glade Mission Church。

 

“Merlin，准备好飞机。”

 

Harry深吸一口气，回过头来。

 

年轻人慌里慌张地道着歉，脸上满是依恋和担忧，软化了他的心。Eggsy确实打了那个电话，可Harry最终无力改变他的生活。这株他亲手移植，悉心浇灌成活的小树，即将被连根拔起，重新栽回那块干枯贫瘠的土壤。

 

我亲爱的男孩，这是我永远不会说出口的小小妄想：如果我飘零的余生能够有幸与另一个人共度，我不愿选择一个多愁善感的懦夫，而愿选择一位患难与共的袍泽。只有踏过鲜血与荆棘的同路人，才会同样懂得那些丑陋真相、纷飞战火、诡谲风波。你注定无法成为Lancelot，这对我来说也许是件好事。起码未来我永远毋需为你举起一杯拿破仑的陈年干邑，而是能在世界某个黑暗的角落想念着身在伦敦、安然无恙的你，静静迎接死亡。

 

“呆在这里，等我回来再说。”

 

Harry最后嘱咐。

 

 

 

四

 

_“_ _美国完蛋了。_ _”_ _告示牌上的大字触目惊心。_

_“_ _美国完蛋了！_ _”_ _十字架下的牧师高声宣布。_

_“_ _美国完蛋了_ _……”_ _听众神经质地一遍遍重复。_

 

Harry坐在狂热的信徒中间，怀疑他们是否知道他们国家如今已经在操纵全世界的经济、监视全世界的通讯、威慑全世界的军事力量等方面取得了前所未有的成功。

 

“没有看到Valentine的踪影。”他低声说。

 

Valentine没有出现，免费的手机芯片分析不出情报，这实在不是什么好消息。

 

 

_“……_ _我们腐化的政府，正在纵容堕胎、鸡奸、离婚这些猖獗的罪恶！这是与基督沟通的障碍，这成就了与魔鬼沟通的机会！_ _”_

 

 

“动人的布道。”Merlin语气讽刺。

 

在牧师的煽动下，信徒们群情激奋，掀起一波波愤怒的声浪。

 

Harry面无表情地听着。他想起柬埔寨小腹隆起的雏妓，叙利亚遭受火刑的同性恋者，美国本土家庭暴力致死的妇人。

 

基督何曾垂怜所有世人？

 

伦敦地铁站的死伤狼藉，纽约双子楼的人间炼狱，伊拉克郊野的屠村空袭，尼日利亚秘密神龛的杀戮祭典，北朝鲜政治监狱的饿蜉遍地。那么多不同信仰、不同肤色、不同观念、不同品性，不同方式的生与死，他曾一一识见。

 

书房里整墙整墙的太阳报头版，是骑士手持圣杯穿行于世的唯一见证。他救过无数生命，也尝过很多失败的苦果。只要还剩一分力气，他的脚步就绝不停歇。

 

 

_“……_ _同性恋是罪，这是不能改变的事实！_ _”_

 

 

既然如此，我该求主宽恕我，还是求主医治我？如果我有罪孽，请赦免我扭曲的邪恶；如果我有疾病，请赐予我痊愈的良方。

 

不，还是让男孩留在我心里成为一根刺吧。我死之前，我走我的路；我死之后，自有神明成为我的公义。

 

人声鼎沸中，Harry昂然站起。

 

 

三

 

“我在Eggsy的目击下被爆头。”

 

这是Harry昏迷前和醒来后的第一个念头。

 

医院人满为患，工作人员严重不足，他很快由肯塔基社区医院的重症监护室转移到普通病房。走廊的壁挂电视上，一条条骇人听闻的国际新闻来回滚动。Harry从满是血迹的西装里找到他的钱包。一旦能够下床行动，他就忍受着眩晕溜出医院，设法买到一支预付费手机，发出了一条加密的国际短信。

 

“这里是Galahad，识别码‘牛津不是布洛克’。”

 

“感谢上帝你他妈的还活着！是否需要接应？” Merlin的回复很快出现。

 

“否。明日下午出院为V-Day善后。请先支援联络手段。坐标如下。”得到肯定的答复后，Harry肢解手机，把残骸丢进街角的垃圾桶。他不能留下任何可被追踪的痕迹。

 

第二天早上有位年轻社工进入德维尔先生的病房，带给他一个国际快递。伪造的快递单据上写满了华丽飘逸的花体钢笔字，地址属于苏格兰东海岸一个不知名小镇，包裹里面放了两大包圣安德鲁十字旗式样的硬糖和一打厚厚的苏格兰羊毛袜。

 

Harry感谢了社工，当着她的面把靛蓝色的硬糖迫不及待地塞进嘴里。“你的英国朋友真是贴心，千里迢迢把你最喜欢的糖寄过来。”社工调侃一句，拿到Harry签名后就离开了。Harry迅速翻开羊毛袜，找到Kingsman的黑色平板和耳机。

 

跟Merlin联系上后，Harry确定了北美政府首脑的死亡名单和V-Day的影响范围，罗列出一系列繁琐的工作事项。情报渠道需要重新建立，人际关系需要重新打通，秘密财团需要重新接触……估计得花上四五个月的时间。讨论告一段落，Harry稍微放松了一些。

 

“有什么新闻吗？”Harry问Merlin，“另外恕我直言，糖很难吃。”

 

“你马上就会感谢我的。”

 

Merlin传来一份V-Day相关的任务报告。

 

Harry 将文件解密后打开。这份报告由Kingsman一支三人小队共同起草，Merlin最后整理，时间范围为V-Day计划启动前六小时至关闭卫星信号解除警报。军需官用简洁平实的行文，描述了小队的行动始末。只有最专业的特工才能解读出字里行间的惊心动魄。报告中，一个名字不断出现。

 

 

*

Unwin先生回答Arthur：“我情愿去陪Harry。”

 

Unwin先生进入宴会厅，征用一台手提电脑将Kingsman系统连入闭路网络。

 

Valentine借了一台邻近的卫星，重新联网激活sim卡。Unwin先生再次下机，返回宴会厅将Valentine及其女性助理击毙。耗时若干分钟，途中武器损耗若干，Valentine私人部队伤亡若干。

*

 

 

失去Harry的Eggsy并未一蹶不振。这个坚毅的年轻人及时发现了 Arthur的叛变，随即用关键证据取得Merlin和Lancelot的支持，孤身进入敌人的大本营化解了一场世界危机。

 

报告后面附了一个视频：Eggsy穿着Harry亲手取回来的定制西服，像个真正的Kingsman一样和敌人交战。眼镜摄像头的主视角和监控摄像交替穿插，年轻人灵活而不失优雅地翻滚、射击、跳跃、刺劈、格杀，精准利落地放倒对手，不屈不挠地向目标前进。画面最后，Eggsy站在Valentine的尸体旁边，确认自己拯救了世界的事实。激烈的喘息仿佛一夜之间长满枝桠的树叶，蓬蓬勃勃，拂动着Harry的心。

 

平板暗了下去，陷入沉默。Harry坐在床上静静出神，心中满是骄傲和思念，他的男孩终于成长为一株生机无限的参天大树。他忽然很想来一杯烈酒。

 

然而视屏并没有就此结束。一片黑暗中，Eggsy空寂的声音响了起来。

 

“我……我一直在想着另一个人。”

 

“我做不到心里有一个人却上另一个人的床。”

 

最后一根稻草轻柔地落下，Harry终于热泪盈眶。

 

 

二

 

“V-Day善后事宜全部处理完毕，格林威治时间十一月九日2315到达伦敦。恕我先往他处再行报道。”

 

“欢迎回家。兹定于格林威治时间十一月十日0930召开圆桌会议，在此之前务请自便。”

 

“不胜感谢。”

 

“友情提醒：记得带保险套。”

 

“感谢提醒。记得关摄像头。”

 

 

一

 

Harry在一个风雨如晦的秋日凌晨回家。

 

 

Fin

 

注释：

 

*管风琴：非常、非常大的一种乐器。我觉得拿它来形容Merlin的主控室挺合适。

 

*The Black Prince Pub、A202和沃克苏尔桥：A202为The Black Prince Pub附近的一条东南-西北方向的干道，从酒吧向南开，右转拐上A202后，很快就可以经沃克苏尔桥横越泰晤士河

 

*课程名+10X：大学一年级的基础课，内容为某个学科的介绍和引言

 

*风月俏佳人：这部电影里男主和女主曾在钢琴上ML，女主也曾经系了一条领带色诱男主。

 

*湖区：英格兰最美丽的景区之一

 

*病房那段，Eggsy综合排名是掰的，

 

*电影里的教堂布道，网上找到的字幕都不准确，空耳来回撸了几遍也没能完全听懂（我读书少没文化……），所以自己根据剧情需要附会修改了一下。

 

*心中的一根刺：典出圣经新约。神的仆人保罗曾为人医病，但他自己却有一种无法治愈的疾病，“有一根刺加在我的肉体上（there was given me a thorn in my flesh）。”他多次求神，却终未得医治。神对他说：“我的恩典够你用的，因为我的能力是在人的软弱上显得完全。”（林后一二：7-10）现实中的苦难往往令人感觉如芒在背，但是这也往往就成一个人。例如因为体弱而习惯谦虚，因为不幸而致力行善，因为贫穷而积累智慧，因为失去而学会感恩。爱是软肋，也是铠甲。这是一样的道理。参考网页（以下网页时差国打得开，但不知道在天朝有没有被墙orz）：

http://www.goldenlampstand.org/glb/readglb.php?GLID=13903

http://www.ccifellowship.org/cn/openarticle.php?id=583

 

*德维尔先生: Harry见Valentine时所使用的化名

 

*圣安德鲁十字旗：苏格兰国旗。这种硬糖和苏格兰羊毛都可算作是苏格兰特产。就当神助攻的Merlin在卖家乡的安利好了XD

 

*十一月十日：Eggsy扮演者Taron Egerton的生日，对天发誓我只是借来用用，嗯。


	3. 番外 · 一起教学事故

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 就是一起教学事故。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *说好的EH
> 
> *此文吃设定  
> *此文逻辑死  
> *此文欧欧西
> 
> *以上警告内容请在阅读之前重复三遍，莫谓言之不预也。
> 
> *说好了要写EH就不能食言！但是你们造炖肉是多么痛苦吗，尤其是满脑子逗比的时候？逻辑扭曲OOC什么的不要怪作者，因为作者的脑洞已经脱缰了_(:з」∠)_
> 
> *作者提倡安全的X行为，届时请注意甄别。

为了配合北美的同僚，Kingsman本次例会开在格林威治时间下午五点半——雪利酒时间。不久前荣升Galahad的Eggsy在会上接到了新任务，目标是色诱一个男人。

  
  
不但是个男人，还是个年轻男人。  
  
不但是个年轻男人，还是个小Gay。  
  
不但是个小Gay，还是个纯零。  
  
  
Eggsy十分激动，然后拒绝执行该任务。  
  
  
“劳资一直是零号好吗？一个纯零如何攻略另一个纯零？不去不去！”  
  
  
“哦哦哦哦哦哦哦——”骑士们用了然的表情看着他和Harry。  
  
  
“理由接受。”Merlin摸着下巴说，“Arthur赶紧补补课。”  
  
  
Harry冷静地表示：“补课可以，必须清场。”  
  
  
骑士们纷纷拒绝。“补课时有其他一号在场可以拾遗补缺提高效率” 这是一脸Gay界精英状的Percival。“站你受二十多年了好吗这种事必须围观” ←这是特别八卦和长命的Garvin。“啊啊啊师生年下不能更美味了” ←这是汤不热刷多了的Lancelot。  
  
  
Merlin说：“作为当初的推荐人和被推荐人，有权在补课时保留隐私。”手写板一挥，所有全息影像强制下线，白板上随即疯狂地弹出一个个网络攻击的警告窗口，令Merlin唇边现出一丝冷笑。就像总有不长眼的年轻雄狮试图挑翻狮王称霸狮群一样，也总有不走心的愚蠢特工试图挑战Merlin的权威黑进Kingsman的内网。而这正是Merlin演练如何守护自己对于裁缝店监控设备的最高使用权限，如何应对新一轮对Kingsman电脑系统的恶意攻击，如何施放最新设计的反木马程序黑进对方的电脑的大好机会。他的心情是如此愉悦，浑然不觉Eggsy在他无意识的注视下紧张地吞下好几口酒。  
  
  
Merlin愉快地打着腹稿，走到餐厅门口，回头说：“你怎么还不走？”  
  
  
一直在致力于消除自己存在感的Lancelot没有躲过Merlin的召唤，飚着遗憾的眼泪默默出了房间。她的心情是如此的失落，以至于忘记按照淑女的礼仪向为她留门的Merlin道谢。美好总是短暂的，比如Lancelot准备为网上小伙伴们现场转播的惊喜，比如军需官曾经浓密如雄狮鬃毛的头发。  
  
  
厚重的木门一关，Eggsy狗狗眼顿时闪闪发亮：“那我就开始反攻了？”  
  
  
Harry翘起两条大长腿，一双锃锃发亮的牛津鞋咣当一声砸在会议桌上：“早上还没把你折腾够确实是我的失误。”  
  
  
“那是你上我，又不是我上你。”  
  
  
“那你准备怎么开始？”  
  
  
Eggsy二话不说，开始扯领带。  
  
  
“你确定？”  
  
  
“走着瞧呗。”  
  
  
Eggsy走到长桌的另一边，放下西装和领带，将衬衫领口解开一些，转过身对Harry笑了一笑。  
  
  
  
Harry眼神微微散乱，举杯抿了一口酒：“好选择。”  
  
  
Kingsman 兼作会议室的餐厅秉承维多利亚时代的室内装潢风格，典雅的暗色调映得连窗边的日光都沉静起来。而年轻人恰恰选择站在一束沉静的自然光里，如同幽暗处的小小发光体。那件珍珠白的衬衫妥帖得像是他的第二层皮肤，完美衬托出了遒劲优美的肌肉线条，壮观的胸肌和背肌收束于精悍的腰部，以一条低调精致的意大利手工皮带作结。白金质地的袖扣和玫瑰金的腕表为他增添一丝文雅的气质。领口随意地敞开，不但使场合变得不再严肃正式，领口隐隐露出的锁骨和一小片胸口，更是令人遐想连篇。  
  
  
“我百分之五的体脂比不是白练的。”Eggsy意气风发地宣布。  
  
  
“这句话就不适合提了。”Harry回答。年长的亚瑟王把腿从桌上撤下，身体靠在椅上，双手往扶手上一撘，似笑非笑地看着他的骑士。  
  
  
Eggsy沉稳地走向他的王，在王座之前半跪下来，拉起Harry的手吻了一下：“你的眼睛真美。”年轻人用一种虔诚而和煦的眼神抬头仰望。  
  
  
"陈词滥调。"Harry不动声色地评论。  
  
  
“但你的心跳加快了。”Eggsy的手指在Harry腕脉上暧昧地捏了一下。  
  
  
"很好，善于观察是基本素质。"Harry微微一笑。  
  
  
他们的目光在对方的脸上来回打转，额头抵在一起，鼻尖轻巧地互相磨蹭，间或蜻蜓点水般触碰嘴唇。Eggsy以邀请的姿势拉起Harry的手，Harry站起来和他接了一个甜蜜的吻。Eggsy顺势脱下Harry的西装，Harry倚着餐桌解开了领带。不同于Eggsy解领带的果断利索，Harry的动作慢而优雅。随着光洁的手指一点点移动，庄重的温莎结化成一条灵蛇，原本盘踞Harry领间的领带舒展开来悠游而下，落入他的掌心。  
  
  
他们接管了彼此的衬衫，一边解开纽扣一边沿着不断暴露的肌肤向下亲吻。  
  
  
Harry慵懒地抬起一条长腿勾住Eggsy：“摸我的腿。”  
  
  
得到指点的Eggsy反手摸上对方脚踝，钻进西裤沿着羊毛袜握住小腿。另一只手覆上他抬起的大腿。Harry腿上用力，Eggsy被他带得往前一步，贴在Harry身上，感到Harry的半个臀部在自己鼓胀的鼠蹊部上缓缓磨蹭。  
  
  
“继续摸。”Harry说。  
  
  
Eggsy一声呻吟，沉下肩膀，手臂从Harry大腿下方穿过，让他的腿舒服地架在自己臂弯，手指顺势从对方膝盖下方薄而结实的肌肉一路滑动到耻骨，在对方大腿内侧暧昧地来回刮挠。  
  
  
“我猜普通人恐怕没有这么柔软的韧带？”Eggsy挑拨着Harry的耳朵。  
  
  
“普通西装也没有这么柔韧的布料。”Harry将气息喷洒在Eggsy喉间。  
  
  
“真遗憾。（Shame.）”  
  
  
Eggsy手臂一紧，往前贴过去，Harry的身体被迫大幅度后仰，大腿不得不抬得更高，快要碰到自己的胸口。他们的勃起隔着布料撞在一道，两个人都忍不住发出一声喘息。Eggsy将Harry抱上餐桌，站在他两腿之间为他褪下裤子。Harry敞开的衬衫凌乱地披在身上，下半身被脱到只剩下一双男士袜。  
  
  
“注意找敏感点，Eggsy。”  
  
  
Eggsy立即带着比JB迎接三个月没回家的主人还要高昂的热情探索了Harry的全身。他耳后的肌肤被反复舔吻，锁骨到小腹间处处是吸吮的痕迹，后腰留着清晰的牙印，大腿内侧一片湿润，而阴茎坚挺，仿佛是在抗议自己被刻意的忽视。

Harry靠在Eggsy的肩头喘息:“该死，或者给我口，或者给我扩张，快点。” 

 

“但是Harry，我们没有润滑剂。”

  
“用这个。”

  
Eggsy顺着Harry手指的方向看到尚余残酒的酒杯，不禁肃然起敬。他用沾染香醇的酒液的手指揉按Harry的后庭周围，埋下头去照顾Harry的阴茎，从根部一口气舔到到铃口。Harry挺腰喘了一声，伸手按住Eggsy的头。Eggsy乖乖地将龟头含入口中慢慢吞吐，偶尔放开阴茎爱抚囊袋。几个来回后他将那根阴茎含入到喉咙深处。他还没去过西班牙出过任务，但这不代表当初苦练的大舌音派不上用场。

  
  
Harry全身一震，再也支撑不住，向后仰倒在桌上。

  
  
Eggsy乘机探入Harry的后庭，感到Harry紧绷的肌肉放松下来，容纳进一根手指。他用手指浅浅抽插了几下，忽然想起一件重要的事。

  
  
“Harry，有件事我还没告诉你。”

  
  
他用空闲的手拿起他的钢笔，拨弄了一下笔身上的金色箭头，把机关打开。“这是技术研发部最新配方的LRH-A，能安全地刺激……什么什么细胞合成，分泌……什么什么激素。嗯，反正就是极品春药。”官方学历为高中肄业的年轻人草率地下了结论。

  
  
“听起来很完美。”Harry翻了个白眼，尽量礼貌地评价道。

  
  
“是啊，但唯一的问题就是会使人的肌肉相对无力化。Merlin认为它可能不适用于壹号或者，你懂的，在床上负责动的那一方。”

  
  
“这样……”Harry抿住嘴盯着那只黑金钢笔，神色古怪起来。

  
  
“所以，抱歉，Merlin需要实验数据，而我……咳……”Eggsy原本是不愿给Harry下药的，但谁叫他从未成功反攻过呢？Merlin私下邀请他协助技术研发部的新药物时，他实在无法拒绝这个诱惑，只不过他也提出了条件，请Merlin为他们屏蔽一切裁缝店会议室的监控设备。

  
  
Harry干巴巴地说：“Eggsy，我建议你不要激活这个药物。”

  
  
“什么？”

  
  
“别按，那个，该死的，笔帽。”Harry探手过来，准备把钢笔拿走。

  
  
“但我已经答应Merlin了啊！”Eggsy赶紧在Harry碰到之前按下笔帽。

  
  
“咔哒。”  
  
  
  
一秒钟后Harry平静地看着他。  
  
二秒钟后Harry平静地看着他。  
  
三秒钟后Harry平静地看着他。  
  
  
  
药剂失效了？Eggsy又按了几次，咔哒咔哒咔哒！钢笔忽然从他手上滑落，掉在了地上。

  
  
Eggsy反应过来，这不是因为他用力过头，而是因为他手上没了力气。他的下腹仿佛装了个滚烫的电泵，把他全身的力气全部抽空。他踉跄着向后跌入Arthur的主位，张大眼睛看着Harry。

  
  
“Eggsy，”Harry叹了口气，坐直身体，“也许我更该给你上另外一课。”

  
  
“什……什么课？”

  
  
“当我成为Arthur之后，我将把酒柜上的古董雕花的银盘换成了没有雕花的银盘。这样一来，有人试图在桌上给我下药的时候，我能通过镜面反射看到他的动作。”

  
  
“所以我刚才下药以后——”

  
  
“——我跟你换了酒杯。”

  
  
“……哦，操。”Eggsy绝望地说。

  
  
“既然如此，我恐怕今天的教学只能到此为止了。Merlin要的只是实验数据，实验对象是谁，他大可不必在乎。而我们早上刚做完全套，现在给你扩张应该是很容易的。”Harry靠坐在桌上，交叠双臂悠然说道。

  
  
“不不不，说好的补课呢？”Eggsy还想垂死挣扎，可他无力的肌肉让他像个仰天倒在地上的小企鹅，因为被爹地喂得过于肥胖，所以只能徒劳地挥动四肢——或者以为自己在挥动四肢。

  
  
“以后下药前要注意观察环境，别因为是熟悉的场所就放松警惕。唉，年轻人要学的还有很多……” Harry忽地停住话头，不安地挪动了一下臀部。他刷地一下转过头看向桌上的酒杯，声音顿时变了调，“该死，我的……” 

  
  
“噢，Harry。”Eggsy眨眨眼睛，突然领悟了什么，“你是不是感觉不对劲？"

  
  
Harry面无表情地瞪着Eggsy，既没有承认，也没有否认。

  
  
"那个地方是不是很想要？”Eggsy继续问。

  
  
“你刚才给我做扩张的时候——”

  
  
“——用的是我的酒，也就是被下药的那杯。”

  
  
“……哦，操。”Harry绝望地说。

  
  
他们大眼瞪小眼了一会儿，默默消化着如下事实：  
  
  
  
攻击手段：烈性春药（Merlin出品，必属极品）

  
攻击对象：Eggsy  
  
攻击方式：内服摄入  
  
摄入计量：大  
  
起效时间：快  
  
攻击效果：丧失战斗力90%，剩余部分表现为XX的彻底挺立；  
  
  
  
攻击对象：Harry  
  
攻击方式：皮肤接触  
  
摄入计量：小  
  
起效时间：慢  
  
攻击效果：丧失战斗力10%，丧失部分表现为后庭的彻底沦丧。  
  
  
  
“我要砸了Merlin的手写板，还有那个该死的技术研发部。” Harry的声音在牙缝里嘶嘶作响。

  
  
Eggs瘫在椅子上，有气无力地哼哼：“带我一个……可是……我们现在该怎么办？”

  
  
Harry的回答是果断一把拎起Eggsy，丢在地上。Eggsy被他吓了一跳，好在厚实的羊毛地毯让后背一点都没摔疼，只是皮肤微微有点刺痒。紧接着Harry一把扒下Eggsy的裤子，跪坐在他的大腿上，毫不犹豫地舔湿手指，向自己身后探去。

  
  
操，Harry在我身上用手指操自己。Eggsy狂乱地想着。

  
  
Harry微微垂着头，间或发出一些隐忍的鼻音。为了配合手指的动作，他小幅度地移动胯骨，阴茎和囊袋不断摩擦Eggsy的小腹。Eggsy大脑一片空白，只知道自己对于无法看见Harry往自己体内塞了几根手指而感到遗憾万分。

  
  
Harry把自己匆匆扩张好后就对准Eggsy的坚挺坐了下去。他急促地呼吸，蹙着眉专注地看着Eggsy，像是因为肠道的紧绷不适而想要延长这个过程，又像是因为情欲的不断攀升而想要尽快完成这个过程。Eggsy费力地握住Harry的手，体验着自己的分身第一次逐寸挺入恋人的后穴，心理和生理上的双重快感使得他的阴茎不由自主地微微跳动，刺激得Harry浑身发抖。

  
  
Eggsy的阴茎全部没入Harry身体时，两个人都如释重负地叹息出声。Harry适应下身的充实后，挺直身体，表情自然了一些。

  
  
“如果你拯救了世界，就可以走后门。哈？”Harry说。

  
  
Eggsy大声诅咒：“天杀的，Merlin这个混蛋还是把那个公主的视频传给你了！”

  
  
“注意语言，Eggsy。你知道Arthur的权限可是很高的。”

 

  
“Fuck me.” Eggsy喃喃地说。

  
  
Harry哼笑一声，骑着Eggsy的小腹开始上上下下地起伏。他原本整整齐齐梳在脑后的棕色卷发纷纷散落，被额上一层薄汗黏住。渐渐地他的眼神从清醒转为迷离，呻吟声响了起来，和有节奏的肉体撞击声交织在一起。宁静的日光穿过玻璃窗洒在Harry身上，半空中仿佛有只看不见的画笔，一遍遍刷过他苍白的皮肤，将之染成一层层淡淡的潮红。

  
  
Eggsy从未见过如此诱人的Harry，他痴迷地仰头看着，视线完全无法从他身上移开。  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
现任Galahad“兵不血刃”地完美执行了色诱任务。他用他的钢笔在那个零号的饮料中加了点料，两人相携步入卧室后激活药物，在那个倒霉鬼怀里塞了个鹅绒枕头，就任由其滚在床上意乱情迷了。他随即成功地找到Merlin需要的文件，用眼镜扫描后传回了总部。

  
  
接下来Eggsy就像背后被十二挺重机枪对准一样飞快地离开了现场。

  
  
“Merlin我赶紧走了报告明天再补啊！”

  
  
“Galahad！你去哪里？”

  
  
“回家！

  
  
“干嘛那么着急？”另一条线上的Lancelot插嘴问。

  
  
“找Harry补课！”

  
  
准备再次打开新世界大门的Eggsy一边飞奔一边对着通讯器吼道。

  
  
去他的教学事故。这次一定要彻底反攻拿下Harry。  
  
  
  
然而Merlin早已看穿了一切。【并不】  
  
  
  
Fin.  


 


End file.
